Looking Forward
by Mecha Freakin Potter
Summary: Al fin, Harry Potter ha vencido a Lord Voldemort, y la Segunda Guerra Mágica ha terminado después de la victoria de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Con un nuevo futuro por delante, Harry y sus amigos, ahora unos héroes, van a ver que es una vida a salvo y encontrar el ridículo final feliz que nunca supieron que querían.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados un rato._

Looking Forward

_**Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you…**_

_**-KEEP HOLDING ON, Avril Lavigne**_

A Harry Potter no le gustaban los funerales. O cualquier cosa que le pareciera. Había perdido ya tanta gente en sus diecisiete años de vida que ya estaba harto de ellos, y, ahora que Voldemort había muerto, ahora que todo había acabado, lo único que quería era descansar, esperar a volver a Hogwarts y, al fin, tal vez tener una vida normal.

Pero ahí estaba Harry, vestido con una túnica negra, caminando rodeado de reporteros y fotógrafos hacia Hogwarts para encontrarse con sus mejores amigos.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Potter! ¿Cuáles son sus planes ahora que ha derrotado al Señor Tenebroso!

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Sabe algo de la restitución de Hogwarts? ¿Usted y sus amigos planean volver para terminar su último año?

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué opina acerca del nombramiento de Kingsley Shacklebolt como el nuevo Ministro de Magia?

Había sido así los últimos días, después de la Batalla, todos encima de él. Las mismas preguntas, los mismos "si", "no" y "no se" de su parte. Estaba a punto de decirles que realmente no tenía ganas de contestar preguntas ese día cuando…

-Harry, Ron te está buscando.

Ginny Weasley camino hacia Harry, su cabello rojo fuego hacia abajo y una túnica negra encima de un sencillo vestido del mismo color. Si no hubiera sido por la exhausta, triste mirada que tenía en sus ojos chocolates, Harry podría haber dicho que se veía hermosa.

Harry asintió-Si, lo siento-se giro hacia los reporteros, que al reconocer a la hermana de Ron Weasley, se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera pasar y le tomaron unas fotos mas a Harry antes de alejarse.

Ginny se giro a él, mirada exhausta y expresión cansada. Era la expresión que todo el mundo había tenido después de que la alegría de la derrota de Voldemort les fuera arrebatada por el golpe de la realidad.

-Ron te está buscando-repitió con un suspiro-Mama…mama no está muy bien.

Tal vez era algo insensible de su parte, pero Harry sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la fortaleza de la señora Weasley se quebrara después de la muerte de Fred. Había estado terriblemente callada últimamente, y ahora que George se había encerrado permanentemente en su cuarto casi sin comer, no solo estaba exhausta como todos, sino que simplemente había algo en ella que no se veía…bien. Y aparentemente, el señor Weasley le pisaba los talones, a pesar de sus intentos de parecer fuerte frente a sus hijos.

Al final Harry asintió-Vamos.

No se tomaron de la mano, ni siquiera del brazo. Simplemente caminaron al lado del otro hasta las orillas del Lago Negro mirando al frente sin blanquear.

Las cosas con Ginny también eran complicadas ahora. Harry simplemente no sabía qué hacer ahora que tenía un futuro por delante y la chica de sus sueños enfrente de él. Y honestamente, la vida amorosa de un chico de diecisiete años carecía de importancia con el final de una guerra.

Entre Kingsley y McGonagall habían acordado realizar una ceremonia en honor a los caídos de la Batalla de Hogwarts, simplemente por valor simbólico. Los familiares de los fallecidos habían sido invitados, y las orillas del Lago Negro estaban repletas de figuras humanas enfundadas en negro, con solo el sonido de murmullos y sollozos.

Harry no tardo en identificar el montón de cabezas pelirrojas agrupadas en un pequeño espacio y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho, recordándole el hecho de que Fred Weasley faltaba entre ellos.

Hermione se lanzo a sus brazos en cuanto llego junto a ellos, y Ron, con expresión miserable, se unió a sus amigos apretando los brazos alrededor de ellos. Ginny se alejo dándoles la privacidad que necesitaba el trío dorado.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?-murmuro Harry a Ron cuando se separaron.

Ron se encogió de hombros-Terrible. Ha estado llorando toda la noche, y ni siquiera papa ha logrado tranquilizarla.

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Ron-Lo siento mucho. Fred…Fred era una muy buena persona-trato de que su voz no se quebrara ni titubeara cuando lo dijo y también intento ignorar el pico que comenzaba asomar en sus ojos verdes-¿Dónde está George?

La pregunta pareció cansar más a Ron que otra cosa. El pelirrojo suspiro-Dijo a través de su puerta que tal vez iba a venir. Que tal vez no. Nadie lo está obligando, igual. El que en realidad me preocupa es Percy.

Harry observo a Percy Weasley, sentado al lado de su madre con los puños apretados y el rostro crispado de dolor. El chico recordó que las últimas palabras de Fred habían sido dirigidas a Percy, y había sido el mismo Percy que se había negado a dejarlo solo aunque ya no había nada que hacer y tenían mortifagos encima de ellos.

Era lógico que le afectara más de lo que Harry pensó.

Hermione se abrió paso entre ambos para intervenir, y fue ahí cuando Harry noto que ella y Ron iban tomados de la mano. Si no hubieran estado de luto, Harry habría gritado con alegría que ya era hora, pero decidió guardarlo para después.

-Andrómeda esta aquí, Harry-dijo Hermione-Trajo a Teddy con ella-añadió, con tono más serio, señalando con la cabeza a la mujer con el bebe parada a unos metros de ellos hablando con un hombre que ninguno de los tres conocía.

Por segunda vez en el día, Harry sintió su corazón apretujarse contra su pecho. La muerte de Lupin y Tonks aun parecían irreales, imposibles de creer en cierta manera, y se sentía tan culpable de que había sido responsable de que Teddy fuera un huérfano ahora –justo como él- que no lograba reunir el valor de siquiera hablar con Andrómeda.

Dio un paso atrás-No puedo. No puedo ir.

-Tienes que hacerlo-replico Hermione, frunciendo el ceño-Eres el padrino de Teddy. Andrómeda no puede estar sola con él; acaba de perder a su hija, a su esposo y a su yerno en muy poco tiempo. Harry…

Él sabía que Hermione iba a darle lata hasta que accediera. Y la aprecio más que nunca por eso. Porque Hermione era la única de los tres que encaraba los problemas en cuando aparecían en su puerta.

-Iré-dijo Harry antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, intentando no ser muy grosero. Al parecer no lo había logrado; Ron fruncía el ceño en su dirección-Pero necesito decirle adiós a alguien más.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejo de sus amigos, comenzando a buscar con la mirada a la familia de Colín Creevey.

…

-Él te ama, lo sabes.

Ginny aparto la mirada de Harry para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Luna, que la miraba expectante. Ella no llevaba nada negro en su ropa, pero llevaba una túnica azul celeste que la hacía resaltar ridículamente. En la opinión de Ginny, Luna parecía ser una de las pocas personas en el lugar que no parecía destrozada de dolor.

Ginny asintió hacia ella-Lo sé. Pero ahora tiene mucho en la cabeza, y no sé si me hará a un lado otra vez.

-Dale tiempo-replico Luna, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Acaba de salvar el mundo, Ginny, así que yo creo que necesitas darle un poco más de tiempo para que él sepa que quiere hacer ahora con su vida. Y lo más seguro es que te quiera en ella.-a pesar de la sonrisa, Ginny podía ver por su expresión que lo decía enserio.

La pelirroja finalmente sonrió. Fue una sonrisa ligera, únicamente alzando las comisuras de los labios-¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabia?

Luna se encogió de hombros-La gente me subestima mucho, supongo. Por cierto, hoy tienes una buena cantidad de nargles ¿Por qué no te los quitas?

…

La ceremonia fue horrible.

Bueno, no fue horrible, pero recordarle que Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colín y un montón de personas más habían muerto era algo que Ron no quería escuchar más. Mientras McGonagall daba el discurso acerca de la victoria de la Batalla y la valentía de los caídos, se podían oír los sollozos de los familiares y amigos cercanos alrededor, como el llanto de su madre a unos metros detrás de él.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Hermione a su lado. El chico volvió la vista hacia abajo, donde su mano estaba firmemente entrelazada con la de Ron.

Ron negó con la cabeza. No valía la pena discutir con Hermione-No. No lo estoy. Mi hermano acaba de morir, mucha gente lo ha hecho. Y…ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Pero también se ha salvado gente-replico Hermione, posando sus ojos castaños en los suyos-Y tu mejor amigo tiene ahora una vida por delante. Una vida tranquila por delante. Ahora todos tenemos una vida por delante.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?-pregunto Ron, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Hermione con su pulgar.

Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos había tenido el coraje para preguntarlo. Ron sabia que amaba a Hermione; simplemente lo sabía, porque lo sentía hasta en el fondo de su ser. Y sabía que probablemente había estado enamorado de ella antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta.

Hermione le sonrió-¿Crees que hay un nosotros?

Él se encogió de hombros-Dado que nos besamos enfrente de Harry hace dos semanas, realmente me gustaría saber que estamos haciendo. Esto no es juego para mí.

Ella apretó su mano-Es algo gracioso, porque tampoco es un juego para mí. Pero ahora tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo.

-¿No me vas a dejar?-murmuro Ron.

Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ron-Dudo que eso fuera posible.

…

-¡Dennis!

El chico levanto la mirada de su regazo para ver a Harry Potter caminando hacia él. La ceremonia había terminado, y ahora Dennis y sus padres se dirigían afuera del castillo donde los carruajes lo llevarían al expreso de Hogwarts, que se encargaría de dirigir a los familiares a Londres.

A pesar de ser el héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter no tenía el mejor aspecto de todos, pensó Dennis, al ver el rostro pálido, casi sin color, la mirada exhausta y las sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos. A diferencia de la mayoría de los asistentes de la ceremonia, los ojos de Harry no estaban rojos. Pero no se veían como los ojos de un adolescente, sino como los ojos de un viejo que había visto más de lo que debía haber visto en su vida.

Eso era lo que Colín admiraba de Harry, supuso. Que tuviera el coraje de enfrentarse a todo lo que se puso en su camino.

-Harry-murmuro Dennis, cuando el Elegido se paro frente a él. Los señores Creevey miraron a Harry cuidadosamente, examinando al chico que sus hijos habían defendido y a aquel que llamaban "El Niño que Vivió". Era realmente joven; debía ser un año mayor que Colín. Y se veía tan, tan cansado-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los Weasley…?

-Ellos pueden esperarme-le interrumpió Harry. Dirigió sus ojos verdes a los señores Creevey, y volvió a ponerlos en Colín-Yo…yo quería dar mis condolencias. Y dar gracias. A ti y a tus padres.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada, muchacho-dijo el padre de Dennis, un hombre de rostro bondadoso y cabello castaño canoso. Tenía los ojos rojos y la voz ronca-Tu nos salvaste. Eso es lo que dicen.

-Su hijo creyó en mí, peleo por esta escuela, por este mundo y por eso le estoy dando las gracias-replico Harry con mirada decidida. Se dirigió a los padres de Dennis-No saben cuánto significa para mí que Colín haya dado su vida para que todos nosotros tengamos la nuestra. Ya no hay un Voldemort. La guerra se ha acabado. Así que…gracias.

La señora Creevey ya había comenzado a llorar y abrazo a su hijo pequeño mientras miraba a Harry-Mi hijo te admiraba mucho.

Harry asintió-Lo sé. Y no sabe cuántas veces eso me levanto. Ha sido un placer, señor Creevey-extendió su mano, y el hombre sonrió tristemente antes de estrecharla. Los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraron con los de Dennis, y le dio una sonrisa-Espero verte en Hogwarts el próximo año.

-¿Volverás a Hogwarts?-pregunto Dennis incrédulo.

Harry se encogió de hombros-Quiero el ultimo año que no tuve. Estoy seguro de que la profesora McGonagall lo entenderá-le palmeo el hombro-Gracias a ti, también-se dio la vuelta, y se alejo en dirección a los Weasley con Ron y Hermione, que esperaban pacientemente.

El padre de Dennis se giro a su hijo-Es un mago extraño. Un chico extraño, en realidad.

Dennis le sonrió a la figura de Harry alejándose-Es un héroe, eso es lo que es.

…

Harry alcanzo a Ron y Hermione lo más rápido que pudo, y se situó a su lado para caminar junto a ellos.

-Te vimos con Dennis ¿Fuiste por Colín?-pregunto Ron después de unos minutos en silencio. Hermione también miraba a Harry curiosa.

El chico asintió-Si. Tenía que ir. Y antes de que digas otra cosa-dijo viendo que Hermione abría la boca-Iré a ver a Andrómeda, lo prometo. Solo…necesito establecerme ¿Sabes? Comenzar a hacer cosas normales, como salir a la calle con mis dos mejores amigos sin que seamos fugitivos.

Ron pareció apoyarlo-Me gusta la idea de no ser un prófugo de la ley-envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry-Entonces ¿Qué sigue ahora, compañero? ¿Volveremos a Hogwarts? Porque después de pasarnos un año buscando Horrocruxes, hacer ensayos de Pociones ya no suena tan mal.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida-¿Quieres regresar a la escuela?

Ron le sonrió-Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa.

El sol era tenue e iluminaba el paisaje con un color naranjado que hacía ver los terrenos en reconstrucción del castillo como si fueran arte. Era como una señal de esperanza. Una señal de que venía algo nuevo.

Tal vez algo mejor.

Harry les sonrió a ambos-Creo que podemos averiguarlo ¿No?


End file.
